Take a Photo
by sauraazu
Summary: Mungkin bisa berfoto berdua dengan dia untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Sudah cukup bagiku


**_'Aku selalu di sini. Di hatimu. Menunggumu membukakan pintu hatimu untukku'_**

 ** _'Menjemput? Bisakah kau menjemputku untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu?'_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Malam ini hujan turun lagi. Sepertinya alam berpihak pada perasaanku. Aku diam di balkon sambil menopang dagu memandangi rintikan hujan. Sekujur tubuhku merinding. Dingin.

Ponselku berdering. Panggilan masuk bertuliskan "Uchida Aya" terpampang di layar. Aku menghela napas panjang. Berpikir sejenak lalu kutekan tombol hijau.

"Mosh~"

"Ku-chan!, kau dimana? Lama sekali! Ini jam berapa?! Kita terlambat nanti"

Belum sempat mengucap 'halo' yg di seberang sudah mengoceh duluan. Untung dia temanku.

"aku tidak berminat. Kau saja yang pergi" suaraku sedang tidak bersemangat.

Aku masuk dan turun dari loteng lalu ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintu karena sedaritadi bell rumahku berbunyi.

.

Krek..,! Pintu kubuka

"Ayolah Ku-chan, aku sudah di depan rumah mu ini"

"Ya kau memang sudah di sini" kututup telponnya dan orang yang berdiri memunggungi-ku kini berbalik memandangku.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tak mau tau" Ucchi menerobos masuk seenaknya.

"Mou..! Ucchi-"

 **Tin...tin...tin...!**

Klakson mobil milik Pile terdengar nyaris membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan high heels. Berisik sekali.

"Aduh.., para bidadari kalian lama sekali" Pile turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku duduk di belakang, sedangkan Ucchi di depan, samping Pile.

Kami pun berangkat.

.

"Wew... Kau cantik sekali Ku-chan, pasti dia akan terpesona" Pile bersuara

"Dasar tukang gombal. Aku tak mempan dengan rayuan. Gombali saja kekasihmu itu. Lagipula siap yang kau maksud itu?" aku tak melirik ke Pile sedikitpun. Pandanganku hanya terfokus ke luar jendela.

"Oh ayolah. Aku serius. Kau cantik Ku-chan. Aku heran, kenapa dia tak tertarik padamu" Pile mendengus

"...kalau saja aku tak punya kekasih, sudah kukejar kau" lanjutnya diselingi seringai lebar.

Satu cubitan kecil membekas di lengan kiri Pile. Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku hanya tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, kau hanya mempermainkanku?" Ucchi menyipitkan matanya setelah usai mencubit lengan Pile

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Maaf Ucchi" Pile menggenggam tangan Ucchi.

Ah! Ini yang tak kusuka. Bikin iri saja melihat pasangan bermesraan di depan mata.

"Hoi! Sadar diri. Dibelakang ada bidadari" ucapku dengan percaya dirinya.

Pile tertawa "gome, Ku-chan"

Sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku turun duluan sedangkan Pile memarkir mobilnya ditemani Ucchi.

Kupandangi sebentar gedung bertuliskan **'Akiba Hotel'** sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah masuk. Cukup banyak yang datang dengan pakaian anggun nan mewah.

Di depan pintu aku diam sejenak menatap bingkaian foto besar dengan bertuliskan 'Happy Wedding'.

Ya. Temanku. Tepatnya teman kami Rippi dan Shika tengah di pelaminan saat ini. Beruntung sekali mereka. Sudah 5 tahun dan akhirnya bersatu.

.

Aku kapan ya? Huu...

.

"Kussun? Sedang apa? Ayo masuk" Emittsun berusaha menarikku masuk. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama kekasih barunya. Touyama Nao. Aku jadi merasa dia berpacarang dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Emi-chan! Aku di luar saja"

"Bicara apa kau Kussun? Teman kita sedang berbahagia, kau malah di luar. Ayo masuk" akhirnya aku ikut masuk dengannya. Aku pasrah.

Kini aku berdiri di antara antrian panjang untuk mengambil makanan. Sesak sekali. Sampai piring yang kubawa hampir jatuh.

"Wow! Hati-hati!" seseorang memegangi piringku.

"Sora?"

"Kussun? Ah, kupikir kau tak datang. Mengingat betapa jomblonya dirimu" ucapnya meledek

"Urussai!" usai mengambil makan aku keluar dari antrian.

 ** _Plak!_**

Mimo datang dan memukul kepala Sora dengan sendok.

"Jangan meledek seorang jomblo. Mentang-mentang sudah taken"

Hais..! Nampaknya aku harus melihat kemesraan orang lain lagi. Ternyata menjomblo itu menyedihkan ya.

"Kau sama saja Mi-chan. Kalian tak ada bedanya. Suka meledek orang"

"Hei.. Hei... Jangan murung begitu. Kau tak lihat di sana ada Nan-chan" Mimo menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Sesosok dengan pakaian cantik. Sedang memegang mic. Sudah kuduga kalau dia akan dijadikan penyanyi untuk acara istimewa malam ini. Mengingat betapa merdunya suaranya itu.

Astaga. Dia begitu cantik. Pakaiannya sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum ke arahku. Bahkan melambai. Aku sampai tak sanggup memalingkan pandanganku.

Tapi...

Ada seseorang di sampingnya. Ya yang kini menjadi teman duet sekaligus akhir akhir ini dekat dengannya. Inami Anju, salah satu seiyuu dalam LoveLive Sunshine.

Katanya, ia ingin belajar banyak dari Nan-chan sebagai seorang penyanyi. Namun makin lama mereka semakin akrab.

Aku senang bisa melihatnya lagi setelah 3 bulan ini. Namun dialah alasan aku tak ingin datang ke acara pernikahan RippiShika.

.

Seorang Nanjou Yoshino, yang sudah lama kukagumi. Bahkan sebelum kami terlibat dalam project LoveLive. Suaranya berhasil menggetarkan hatiku.

Meski begitu, aku tak pernah berani menunjukkan perasaanku.

Kini ia mendekat. Menghampiri kami.

"Kussun? Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?"

 ** _'Aku selalu di sini. Di hatimu. Menunggumu membukakan pintu hatimu untukku'_**

"A-aku baru sampai"

"Ohh..."

"Baiklah... Kami permisi duluan ya" pamit Mimo

"Cepatlah kalian jadian. Hahha" bisik Sora sebelum akhirnya benar benar pergi.

"Haa?!" aku merinding.

"Em.. Tadi Rippi berpesan kalau seluruh member µ's beserta pasangannya jangan pulang dulu setelah selesai. Kita akan berfoto bersama. Tolong beritahu Ucchi dan Pai-chan ya. Aku belum melihat mereka dari tadi"

"A- oh.. I-iya baiklah. Akan kusampaikan" entah kenapa aku mendadak gugub di depannya. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikannya hari ini.

.

Berfoto ya.? Kalau dipikir, aku belum pernah berfoto dengannya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kali ini aku bisa meminta padanya untuk foto berdua.

"Ano.. Nan-chan. Project kita kan sudah selesai, dan sepanjang itu, aku belum-"

"Nanjou-san!" mendadak seseorang berseru. Anju. Dia lagi. Selalu saja mengekori Nan-chan. Bikin panas hati saja.

Anju menghampiri, ia menggenggam lengan Nanjo seakan takut aku merebutnya. Ya! Aku memang ingin merebutnya.

"Nanjou-san, ayo kita menyanyi lagi" ia memelas.

"Sebentar An-chan"

 _An-chan?_ Dia bahakan sudah memanggil nama depan. Huh! Akrab sekali. Tapi denganku tidak.

"Ah. Gome Kussun. Aku tinggal dulu ya. Nanti bicara lagi"

"Hn" aku mengangguk.

.

Kini aku duduk sendiri di balkon, seperti kebiasaanku. Usai makan, aku kembali meratapi batapa menyedihkannya diriku. Bahkan sampai akhir aku belum jujur pada perasaanku.

"Haaaa" aku menghela

"Ku-chan, kau kucari kemana-mana, disini ternyata" Ucchi datang dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Merenung lagi? Sudahlah Ku-chan, katakan saja padanya. Kalau kau menunggunya, dia tak kan sadar" Pile ikut bersuara dan duduk di samping Ucchi

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyerah padanya. Lebih dari 5 tahun aku berjuang. Namu tak pernah ada respon"

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?" raut wajah Ucchi teihat sedih.

"Mungkin cukup bisa berfoto dengan dia. Untuk terakhir kali" aku tersenyum sebentar

"…setelah itu aku akan mengambil cuti setahun untuk menjenguk ibuku. Aku rindu padanya. Lusa aku akan berangkat"

"Apa tak terlalu lama setahun?" Ucchi menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku mau membantu usaha ibuku. Aku juga akan sesekali menjengukmu _kok_ "

Ucchi menangis.

"Sudahlah Ucchi. Ini yang terbaik. Untuk apa mempertahankan yang tak pasti"

"Baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk terus mengabariku"

"Iya aku janji"

"Ohiya, bicara soal foto, Rippi bilang kita harus ber-" Pile angkat suara.

"Berfoto bersama sebelum pulang kan? Ya aku sudah tau" sambungku cepat.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Ya. Dari Nan-chan. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya"

"Itu sebabnya kau melarikan diri ke sini?" tebak Pile. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Daripada semakin terluka melihat dia tertawa bersama orang lain. Lebih baik aku pergi. Sekaligus belajar mengikhlaskan"

"..." Pile mengusap pelan pundakku.

"Nanti kalau kalian sudah mau berfoto. Panggil aku ya" pintaku

.

Sudah setengah jam setelah kepergian Ucchi dan Pile dari hadapanku. Mereka juga tak kunjung memanggilku. Sepertinya acaranya masih berlangsung.

Aku masih memandang kosong kedepan sambil menopang dagu. Dengan ditemani semilir angin dan suara jangkrik

.

Tap...

.

Tap...

.

Tap...

.

"Ucchi... Acaranya lama seka-" tidak seperti dugaanku. Bukan Ucchi, malah Nanjou Yoshino yang datang menjemputku.

"Nan-chan, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Menjemput dirimu" ia menggenggam tangan kananku. Tersenyum sebentar lalu menarikku pergi.

 ** _Menjemput? Bisakah kau menjemputku untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu?_**

.

Ia berjalan di depanku dengan memunggungiku. Sambil menggandeng tanganku.

 _Menggandeng...?  
_ Entah kapan terakhir kali ia menggandeng tanganku seperti ini. Tangannya hangat

"Tapi... Tadi aku meminta Ucchi yang-"

"Tolong- jangan-" Nan-chan menggeratkan genggamannya.

.

 ** _Fiiiuuuuunggg..._**

Mendadak angin berhembus kencang, membuatku tak jelas mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kau bilang apa Nan-chan? Maaf aku tak dengar"

"..."

"Nan-chan? Kau kenapa?" aku mulai khawatir karena ia tak mau berbicara.

"..." kini ia berhenti dan menatapku. Masih dengan menggandengku.

"Nan-chan, apa kau de-"

.

 ** _Fuzzzzzzzz..._**  
Kini angin berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Namun aku tak merasakan dingin, karena sekarang aku dalam dekapan seseorang yang kuharapkan.

Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Nafasnya menghantam permukaan kulitku. Hangat.

"Nan-chan, kau-"

"Diamlah..., kau mau celaka ya?"

"Ha?"

Kehangatan telah usai.

"Kau hampir kejatuhan papan"

"Ah iya. Hampir saja. Terima kasih"

"Douitashimashite" ia tersenyum "ayo" kembali menggandengku dan berjalan.

Aku salah paham. Ternyata ia hanya berusaha melindungiku. Ha... Rupanya dia memang tak ada sedikitpun rasa padaku.

Sepanjang jalan aku tertunduk lesu menatap genggaman tangannya. Mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Kugenggam sedikit erat tangannya. Hangat.

 **oOoOo**

Kami telah siap dengan pose formal. Pada hitungan ketiga dan sang photografer menekan tombol. Sesi foto pun usai.

Kusalam Rippi dan Shika sebagai ucapan selamat. Ditengah cipika-cipiki yang kita lakukan Shika berbisik.

"Kapan kau akan jadian dengan Nan-chan?"

"Ha? Itu tak akan terjadi. Dia sudah ada yang punya" aku melirik ke arah Nanjo yang sedang bersama Anju.

"Rebut dia" sambung Rippi.

"Aku bukan perusak hubungan orang. Lagipula aku sudah menyerah padanya"

"Apa?! Padahal kami berharap kalian jadian" ucap Rippi dan Shika bersamaan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Dia bukan untukku"

.

Sudah selesai dengan urusan bersalaman. Mumpung Nanjo sedang sendiri aku hampiri ia.

"Ano... Nan-chan, bisa kita-" aku kembali berusah agar bisa berfoto dengannya namun gagal.

"Nanjou-san, aku cantik sekali hari ini . bisa kita berfoto sebentar" ucap salah satu tamu.

"Oh. Boleh"

.

Tidak sampai situ. Selanjutnya Nan-chan diminta untuk berfoto bersama beberapa tamu lainya. Kemudian RippiShika juga meminta foto bersama lalu disusul EmittsunNao, MimoSora dan UcchiPai.

"Nan-chan, bisakah-" aku kembali berusaha agar bisa foto dengannya. 1 saja cukup bagiku.

"Nanjou-san, ayo kita berfoto lagi" Anju. Dia lagi. Dia menarik lengan Nanjo agar jauh dariku. Anak itu! Menyebalkan sekali.

Ya wajar saja. Karena malam ini ia begitu cantik dari biasanya, sehingga banyak yang ingin mengabadikan gambar bersamanya. Bahkan sampai ada yang menarik tangannya.

.

1 jam berlalu sesi foto usai. Aku kembali dari balkon. Ya, aku sengaja menyendiri. Ruangan tampak sepi. Sepertinya Ucchi dan Pile sudah pulang dan melupaka ku. Sudahlah, aku naik taxi saja

Di lain sudut aku melihat Nanjo tampak kelelahan hingga ia terlihat mabuk, mungkin karena aroma parfum dari beberapa orang yang menyengat ditambah lelah yang menimpanya. Ia jadi lunglai seperti itu.

"Nan-chan, bangun... Kau tak apa? Ayo kita pulang" aku berusaha menyadarkannya, namun ia hanya setengah sadar. Benar benar seperti orang mabuk.

"Permisi nyonya. Tamu ini sudah tinggal di hotel ini selama hampir seminggu. Kalau mau, nyonya bisa membawa ke kamarnya" seorang OB menghampiri dan menjelaskan.

"Oh, baiklah. Bisa bantu aku bawa dia ke kamarnya?"

"Tentu"

.

Hari yang melelahkan. Nanjo sudah tidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ku kompres kening hingga mata-nya agar dia sedikit ringan.

Kuputuskan untuk pulang, namun pintunya macet dan malah terkunci dari luar. Sepertinya aku harus bernalam di sini. Tak apalah, aku bisa tidur di sofa, lagipula Nanjo pasti tak keberaratan.

Sebelum kupejamkan mata, kubaca 1 pesan di grub Line dari Shika.

 _'Besok kita mau adakan pesta lagi. Khusus member µ's. Jam 10 pagi di Villa Rippi. D_ atang yaaaa...'

Pesta yang diadakan pengantin baru ini sangan sederhana, namun itulah keistimewaannya. Kami cukup bersenang-senang. Ini bukanlah kesenangan yang terakhir. Meski kami berpisah dengan jalan masing-masing. Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu dan bersenang senang lagi bukan.?

.

Kita sudah di pengujung acara. Saatnya berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan sebelum mereka benar benar pergi honeymoon.

Bicara soal foto. Mungkin memang aku tak ditakdirkan berfoto dengan Nanjo. Tak apa lah. Kesenangan hari ini sudah cukup bagiku.

Semua sudah beres. Kami pun bersiap pulang.

"Ku-chan?"

"Nan-chan? Jarang sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Ada apa?"

"Begini, kita sudah lama bersama tapi tak ada satupun foto untuk kita berdua"

"Ya?"

"Mau foto denganku?"

Entah ada angin apa. Aku seperti disambar petir. Dia? Mengakakku berfoto? Ya Tuhan... Aku tak kan menolak.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Eciyeeee..." sorak semuanya yang ternyata memperhatikan kami sedaritadi.

.

Aku dan Nan-chan pun mengambil posisi dan Sora sebagai sang Photografer.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Apa inisial di topimu itu ada artinya?" ia menunjuk topi di kepalaku yang terukir inisial **NY**

"Ah... Ini..."

"Itu artinya Nanjou Yoshino" teriak Sora yang membuatku tersentak sekaligus berhasil membuat yang lain bersorak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah.. Iie.. Sebenarnya New York. Tapi anggap saja itu inisial namamu. Ini untukmu saja. Anggap saja kenangan sebelum aku berangkat" ku lepas topiku dan kupasang di kepalanya.

Aku tak bisa bilang kalau itu memang inisial namanya. Aku malau mengakuinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang kampung. Menemui ibuku. Besok pagi"

"Kenapa tak cerita.?"

"Hei! Lihat ke sini.. Siap ya..." Sora mulai memberi aba-aba.

"Kau selalu sibuk kan?"

"Satu... Dua..."

"Kau selalu bersama An-"

 **Cekrek!**

 **Foto telah diabadikan.**

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Nanjo. Kutatap ia seketika kemudian aku bersemu malu.

"Woooowwww...! Nan-chan berani yaaa!" seru 7 pasang mata yang telah menjadi saksi perbuatan Nanjo tadi.

Nanjo senyum kearahku. Dan aku salah tingkah.

"A- sudah sore. A-aku duan ya. Ja~" buru-buru aku ambil tas lalu pergi berlalu dari mereka. Aku tak sanggup berada lebih lama di sana. Maka kuputuskan pulang duluan.

Setelah itu aku mengirim pesan via line ke grub Miyus. Meminta maaf karena pulang dengan cara seperti itu.

.

Seminggu setelah aku berangkat aku mendapat surat. Berisikan :

 **To : Kusuda Aina**

 _Ku-chan., ogenki desu ka.?_

 _Jujur saja aku ingin marah saat kau tak cerita kalau kau ambil cuti dan pulang kampung._

 _Aku sudah tau semuanya. Ucchi dan Pai-chan sudah menceritakan semuanya._

 _Bahkan soal perasaamu._

 _Apa karena aku kau jadi pergi begini. Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya. Pasti menyakitkan ya menahannya selama 5 tahun ini. Gome... Ku-chan..._

 _Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah tau. Waktu itu aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan UcchiPai di balkon hotel. Maaf menguping._

 _Ini. Foto kita waktu itu. Disimpan ya..._

 _Itu juga ada kiriman dari UcchiPai dan MimoSora. Silahkan dilihat belakang fotonya. Dan itu paket manisan dari Emittsun._

 _Mungkin Ini saja dulu._

Sekian.

 **_Nanjou Yoshino_**

 **.**

Entah senang atau apa. Mungkin bisa dibilang terekejut, mendapat surat dari seseorang yang kuharapkan dan mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menyadari perasaanku.

Aku tersenyum sejenak sebelum kupandangi satu persatu foto-foto itu. Aku terkejut saat kulihat ada foto dimana saat di balkon hotel Nanjo mengandeng tanganku. Kubalik belakang foto itu.

Bertuliskan **"Kami sengaja mempotret kalian diam-diam *emot tertawa*" -UcchiPai-**

.

Selanjutnya foto dimana Nanjo memelukku. Ya, kehangatan yang sempat membuatku salah faham. Dia bilang ada papan yang mau jatuh mengenaiku, karena itu ia menarik dan memelukku.

Tapi, meski begitu aku tetap senang.

Kubalik foto itu.

 **"Nan-chan bilang 'Jangan tinggalkan aku' *emot love* " -MimoSora-**

.

Oh, jadi yang dia ucapkan waktu angin berhembus itu...

Maksud dia apa ya? Kemudian aku buru buru melihat foto terakhir.

Foto dimana aku dan Nanjo berfoto usai acara pesta di Villa Rippi.

Begitu mengejutkan bertepatan saat Sora mempotret kami. _Nanjo mencium pipiku_. Ya! Dia mencium pipiku. Ya Tuhan aku sangat malu kala itu.

.

Kupandangi foto itu sambil memegangi pipiku. Tersenyum malu. Aku tak bisa bohong kalau aku senang dengan itu.

Kemudian kubalik foto itu.

Bertuliskan :

 ** _"Aishiteru... Ku-chan" -Nanjou Yoshino-_**

Ya Tuhan. Aku menangis seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **µ'sic start!**

* * *

.

.

yey! the end :v

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedetou Nozomi-chan!**_

 ** _Kali ini saya publish fanfic ini dalam rangka ultah waifu kita tercinta. hahay, sebenarnya cerita ini tak ada hubungannya dengan ultah Nozomi sih, hanya saja saya kepikiran untuk membuatnya. kebetulan belum ada pairing yang seperti ini di ff indo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _jika masih bingung, itu waktu di balkon Nanjo mau bilang 'tolong jangan tinggalkan aku' dan kebetulan ada angin lewat jadi suaranya gak kedengaran, kebetulan juga ada MimoSora lagi ngintip sekaligus mempotret mereka diam-diam yang kebetulan juga sempat mendengar ucapan Nanjo._**

 ** _setelah itu Kussun dipeluk, alasannya karena mau kejatuhan papan, padahal sebenarnya Nanjo juga serius pengen peluk Kussun_**

 ** _dan yang waktu foto berdua itu, Kussun dicium pipinya. *_** _duh, kapan ya itu terjadi #diamuk masa O.o_

* * *

okey selesai. semoga terhibur. maafkan jika garing, over typo, gak jelas, aneh dsb. Mohon review nya ^_^  
Terima Kasih!


End file.
